Optical printing systems use output scanner systems wherein the intensity of a laser light beam focused on a moving two-dimensional photosensitive surface is modulated as the beam is line scanned relative to such moving surface to provide a two-dimensional output image. In one common output scanner system, a deflector, such as a rotating polygon mirror, line scans a beam of laser light. The intensity of such scanned light beam is modulated by an acoustooptic cell. Precise synchronization clock signals are necessary to represent the position of the laser beam as it is line scanned. The timing of the modulation of the laser beam is controlled by these clock signals. The clock signals control the flow of information from an electronic data buffer to the modulator. One common technique used to provide clock signals is a grating clock. In this technique, a second unmodulated beam is also reflected off the rotating mirror surface and scans a grating that intensity modulates the second light beam. A mirror projects the intensity modulated second light beam onto the surface of a detector which provides the synchronization clock signals as the line scan progresses. This system offers a number of advantages in that the clock signals produced are representative of the instantaneous beam position. U.S. Pat. No. 3,835,249 to Dattilo et al, issued Sept. 10, 1974, discloses such a system. One problem with prior arrangements is that the light image formed on the photodetector surface will move or wobble as the second light beam is line scanned. Since the photosensitivity of the detector surface may change from position to position, the modulated moving light image may interlace noise into the clock signals.